Love Will Find A Way
by Ace of Swords
Summary: Relena-centric romance songfic. Why are you all running away? It's not that bad, I promise. Set after Endless Waltz, when Heero has disappeared, leaving Relena lost and alone. R&R, pretty please.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And I mean ANYTHING. Please don't sue me, I'm not making any money out of this.  
  
Author's Note: Just so you know, the song I'm using is "Love Will Find A Way," by Bardot. Bardot are an Australian girl pop group, and I don't expect anyone outside of Australasia to have heard of them or their song. But it doesn't really matter; you don't need to know the tune, the lyrics are the important part.  
  
Song lyrics are //. . .// okay? Okay!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: This thing is chock-full of spoilers for Endless Waltz. If you haven't seen it and don't want the story spoiled, you shouldn't be reading this. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~ Love Will Find A Way ~~~  
  
"Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian?" The maid knocked politely on the door to their distinguished guest's rooms. There was no response.  
  
"Miss Dorlian?" She opened the door and leaned in nervously, not wanting to intrude. Their guest was sitting on a chair in front of the dresser, gazing at the wall above the mirror and absently smoothing her fingers over a few locks of ash blonde-brown hair. Her expression was that of one lost in their thoughts.  
  
//Picture walking, a dusty road  
  
Summer breeze on my body flows  
  
Dreaming of a blue horizon  
  
Meet me where the sun is shining//  
  
"Miss Dorlian?" Relena started, surprised out of her daydream by the unfamiliar voice. She turned to face the maid, who was running her hands down over her skirt, making sure it was straight and not creased – a nervous gesture.  
  
"Yes?" Relena responded.  
  
"Just checking, Miss Dorlian, that everything is satisfactory. Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, this is lovely, thank you." Relena glanced around the lush rooms she had been given for her brief stay in this city. The colours used were mostly reds and gold, but with taste, so the rooms were rich-feeling without being overbearingly bright.  
  
"Very good, Miss Dorlian," the maid murmured, curtseying and leaving the room, closing the door behind her with a quiet click.  
  
Relena sighed, solitude restored, and went back to her thoughts.  
  
//He's coming for my love  
  
He's the one I'm thinking of  
  
Let me show you what I mean  
  
We'll be a living dream//  
  
It wasn't so much that Relena craved solitude. She liked being with people, talking to people. You couldn't survive in politics if you didn't. Still, at moments like this, she liked time to be with her thoughts, which centred on the one person she wanted to be with most of all.  
  
Still petting her hair, Relena rose from her seat in front of the dresser and walked over to stand at the window, gazing up at the glitteringly silver constellations far above. Her lips shaped the name that whispered in her mind.  
  
//Can't stop thinking about your love  
  
Light shining down on my whole life  
  
Wanting you to stay  
  
I know that love will find a way//  
  
"Heero…" With a soft sigh, she leant her forehead against the cool glass of the window, her memories of him replaying. The way his Prussian blue eyes flashed whenever he spoke with emotion behind his words. The way his slender, callused fingers flickered nimbly across a computer control panel. The way his soft, serious voice would sound as he said her name. Heero Yuy, a riddle wrapped inside an enigma.  
  
//Each night I stare into the stars  
  
Each night I wonder where you are  
  
I know that love will find a way//  
  
~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~  
  
In, out, inhale, exhale. She watched his chest rise and fall steadily as he slept, the crisp white hospital sheets shifting slightly. Relena was relieved to see that Heero had gotten some of his colour back. It had been almost a week since the Barton Foundation's attempted take over was thwarted, and Heero had been sleeping for most of that, recovering from the damage that final battle inflicted upon him.  
  
//Secret paradise at rainbow's end  
  
There in the distance we meet again  
  
Have you been on your best behaviour  
  
We can talk about it later//  
  
The nurses said he had been awake twice over the past few days. The first time, he had just blinked quietly at the ceiling, taken in his surroundings and then passed out again. The second time he had hoarsely inquired as to how the battle had rounded off, and upon hearing that everything was fine and the world was as it ought to be once again, gone back to sleep.  
  
Politics and time-wasters had kept Relena from being there those first two times. She was determined that the third time he woke, she would be there to say good morning.  
  
//He's coming for my love  
  
He's the one I'm thinking of  
  
Let me show you what I mean  
  
We'll be living in a dream//  
  
Slowly he stirred, absently stretching his abused muscles as he regained consciousness. Relena watched patiently, fondly. It wasn't often you saw Heero Yuy with his defences down. Eyes of an unearthly blue flickered open, then fell upon his visitor. His face showed a brief flash of some expression she couldn't identify, then was blank again. "Relena. You're alright?" More a statement than a question.  
  
"I'm fine. The people are shaken, but the government is holding together. Lady Une has been a pillar of strength." She remembered that the last time he had seen Une, she had been stained with Mariemaia's blood, holding the bleeding child. Answering the question she could read in his eyes, Relena said swiftly, "Mariemaia is still comatose, but she shows all the signs of making a good recovery once her body heals."  
  
Another expression danced across his countenance. This one she identified as relief. Yet another layer in the puzzle of the Perfect Soldier. Relena didn't even pretend to understand this man, but she did know that she loved him.  
  
//Can't stop thinking about your love  
  
Light shining down on my whole life  
  
Wanting you to stay  
  
I know that love will find a way//  
  
When she first met him as the callous and cold-blooded pilot of the Wing Gundam, she had become infatuated with him, with the mystery he represented. He was a killer who couldn't manage to kill her. A ruthless terrorist at one moment, saving her life the next. And though he was dispassionate and cold, he fought for an idealistic cause.  
  
Relena had always liked mysteries. This one was the most fascinating by far.  
  
Then she had seen him fight for that cause against all odds, and fell in love with his bravery. Saw him keep fighting, even when the ghosts of his past haunted him, and loved him for his resolve.  
  
"I...I won't kill anyone, anymore... I d...don't have to kill..." Her heart had ached when she heard him utter the words in the basement of the Brussels Presidential Palace. In spite of the horrors of his yesterdays, he had fought to bring about true peace. And she loved him for it. The school girl crush had grown something much more, and she knew that a part of her belonged to him now, whether he wanted it or not.  
  
//Each night I stare into the stars  
  
Each night I wonder where you are  
  
I know that love will find a way//  
  
~~~ END FLASHBACK ~~~  
  
Returning from her walk down memory lane, Relena pulled back from the window, biting her lower lip. Heero had recovered perfectly, hung around for a week to make sure things weren't going to fly apart again, and then disappeared, a note all that explained his absence.  
  
That note, together with the teddy bear and the carefully repaired birthday card from over a year ago, were all the material possessions she had of Heero's, and she treasured them.  
  
She knew the note by heart. Carefully she sat again in front of the dresser, pulling her ponytail loose and finger-combing her hair while she whispered the words he had left her.  
  
//We will find  
  
Love this time  
  
Shining down  
  
Each night I stare into the stars  
  
I wonder where you are//  
  
"Relena,  
  
Once again I'm trusting the world will be safe in your capable hands. A blessing from me is probably not worth much, but I hope that you are happy. Take care of yourself, take care of the world, watch over Mariemaia as best you can and be happy. Aishiteru.  
  
Heero Yuy."  
  
She smiled whimsically. "Trust Heero to tell me he loves me in another language," she laughed softly, bowing her head. The curtains of her unbound hair swung down, hiding her face and the single tear she allowed herself.  
  
Your mission, Relena Dorlian: be happy. She wiped the tear away and smiled, sad but brave. Someday Heero would come back, and until he did, she would be happy as best she could.  
  
//Can't stop thinking about your love  
  
Light shining down on my whole life  
  
Wanting you to stay  
  
I know that love will find a way//  
  
"He'll be back," she told herself quietly, turning to face out toward the window again, her eyes tracing patterns in the twinkling stars. Heero Yuy was the strongest person she knew. He would be back.  
  
//Each night I stare into the stars  
  
I wonder where you are  
  
I know that love will find a way//  
  
OWARI  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE A SAPPY RELENA-CENTRIC ROMANCE SONGFIC!!! *tears clumps of hair out* I'm going soft and sentimental. Oh well, I'll blame it on the headcold. Yeah, that's right, the headcold made me do it.  
  
Review, pretty please? Should I do more of the same, or change tactics, or give up writing altogether, join a religious order and spend the rest of my days under a vow of silence? Let me know what you thought! 


End file.
